The patent application EP 1923083 A1 discloses an injection device for setting and dispensing a fixed dose of a medicament. Here, a removable cap can be releasably retained over a distal end of a cartridge retaining part.
The patent EP 1007115 B1 discloses an injection device comprising a cap having a curved edge at its open end.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a drug delivery device, wherein a cap can be attached to a housing in a defined orientation and wherein an attachment in a wrong orientation is efficiently prevented.